supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ethan Shiners
Biography Ethan Shiners (born October 7, 2028) is the brother of Ice and Cloud Shiners and son of Leroy and Emily Shiners. Birthday Parties *1st Birthday-Sesame Street themed party with special guests Bert and Ernie *2nd Birthday-Handy Manny themed party with special guest Handy Manny *3rd Birthday-Go Diego Go! themed party with special guests Diego and Dora *4th Birthday-Baseball themed party *5th Birthday-Dinosaur themed party *6th Birthday-Wreck-It Ralph themed party *7th Birthday-Tom and Jerry themed party *8th Birthday-Looney Tunes themed party with special guests Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny *9th Birthday-Sonic the Hedgehog themed party with special guests Sonic, Tails and Knuckles *10th Birthday-Laser tag party *11th Birthday-Paint ball party *12th Birthday-Bowling party *13th Birthday-Water park *14th Birthday-Cookout *15th Birthday-Limo ride *16th Birthday-Surf Shack party *17th Birthday-Backyard Barbecue Party *18th Birthday-Weekend in Las Vegas Roles A Christmas Carol – Peter Cratchit Disney's High School Musical JR – Zeke Baylor Roald Dahl's Willy Wonka JR – Willy Wonka/Candy Man Peter Pan – Captain James Hook Captain Louie JR – Julio/Baseball Bat Guys and Dolls JR – Nathan Detroit Einstein's Brains – Dr. Harvey Thomas Into the Woods JR – Wolf Fame JR – Joe Vegas Thoroughly Modern Millie JR – Jimmy The Wizard of Oz...Tin Woodman Bugsy Malone JR – Bugsy Malone Pinocchio – Pinocchio The Phantom Tollbooth JR – Milo Once on this Island...Agwe Honk! JR...Ugly Godspell JR...Ensemble Fiddler on the Roof JR...Tevye Appearance He has brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin with dimples. He wears a yellow scarf, green boots, and orange jacket Personality Family Tree *Father: Leroy Shiners (2000-) *Mother: Emily Shiners (née: Redergard) (2003-) *Brothers: Ice Shiners (2031-), Cloud Shiners (2031-) *Aunts: Georgia Dick-Redergard ( -), Jennifer Dawkins-Shiners ( -), Victoria Spindle-Redergard ( -), Mitzi Redergard-Beer (2004-) *Uncles: Ben Redergard ( -), Henry Shiners ( -), Joe Redergard ( -), Edward ( -) *Cousins: Ember Redergard ( -), Misty Redergard ( -), River Redergard ( -), Winona Redergard ( -), Glenn Redergard ( -) *Grandmothers: Winona Redergard (née: Mairs) ( -), Rhoda Shiners (née: Barnidge ) ( -) *Grandfathers: Bryce Redergard ( -), Reginald Shiners ( -) Relationships *Leroy Shiners - *Emily Shiners - *Ice Shiners - *Cloud Shiners - *Mrs Silverman - his teacher Trivia *His full name is Ethan Adam Shiners *In Christmas 2033, he opened his presents to reveal a toboggan sled, a Wreck-It Ralph Wii game, a Nintendo Wii console, a Looney Tunes DVD set, a Wreck-It Ralph DVD, a Wreck-It Ralph storybook and a Wreck-It Ralph coloring book with crayons. And in his stocking, he found some candy, candy canes, bouncing balls, some pencils and some crayons. *For Halloween 2033, he was dressed up as a cowboy *In Thanksgiving 2033, his centerpiece was destroyed, because Ice and Cloud threw it into the fire. *His favorite movie is Wreck-It Ralph *His favorite TV show is The Looney Tunes Show *His favorite color is *His favorite toy is *His favorite song is *He is a fan of Angry Birds ''and ''Wreck-It Ralph Future Category:Brothers Category:Older Brothers Category:Boys Category:Sons Category:Children Category:Males Category:People Category:School-Age Children Category:People born in 2028 Category:People born in October Category:Children in Musical Theatre Productions Category:Children in School Plays Category:Children who celebrated their birthday during Supernanny's visit Category:People from Virginia Category:Children from Virginia Category:Boys from Virginia Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Boys from USA Category:Children who got bullied by disrespectful children